videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Atari 7800
}} La Atari 7800 fue la sucesora de la fracasada Atari 5200, en un intento de Atari de recuperar su supremacía en el mercado de la videoconsola frente a sus rivales locales Intellivision y Colecovision, y al desembarco japonés de la Sega Master System y Nintendo NES. Fue descatalogada en 1991. Historia En 1983 Atari realizó encuestas entre los jugadores para averiguar que era lo que querían y no querían en una videoconsola casera. Los jugadores deseaban un sistema poderoso, que pudiera producir imágenes de calidad superior, controles fáciles de utilizar, compatibilidad con la popular Atari 2600. Con esos detalles se encarga a General Computer Corporation el diseño de una videoconsola que cubriera esos deseos. La Atari 7800 fue la primera, pero no la única, consola de Atari desarrollada por una compañía externa. GCC desarrolla un sistema mejorado compatible con la Atari 2600 que además puede convertirse en un ordenador doméstico completo. El teclado (que se conectaba por los puertos de joystick de la consola) incorporaba un puerto de casete estandar y un puerto Atari SIO que le permitía conectar todos los periféricos de la familia Atari de 8 bits : impresoras, unidades de disquete, modems, ... OSS (Optimized Software Systems) escribe el OSS/Atari 7800 Basic, que se distribuye en un cartucho BASIC que acompaña de serie al teclado, junto con otro cartucho que contiene un procesador de texto, en el que el cursor puede ser controlado por un joystick. También se diseña un cartucho de records en el que almacenar las puntuaciones máximas de los juegos mediante RAM baterizada. Estos dispositivos no pasaron de prototipos y Atari acabó eliminando del port de expansión, que contenía señales de video y de la CPU (uno de los periféricos diseñados para ese puerto era un controlador de Laserdisc). Cuando la consola se encontraba en desarrollo, Nintendo le solicitó a Atari que fuera la distribuidora de la Famicom en Estados Unidos. Atari se negó rotundamente, porque no les parecía que los controladores de la NES fueran adecuados, al carecer de Joysticks. Nintendo lanzó por su propia cuenta la Nintendo Entertainment System, que acabaría siendo la dueña del mercado. Atari hace un test de mercado en 1984 en el sur de California en Junio de 1984. Un mes más tarde, Warner Communications vendió Atari a Jack Tramiel, que decidió no lanzar ninguna videoconsola en su nueva Atari Corporation. Paró todos los desarrollos de esa rama y se centró en la línea de ordenadores, con vista a desarrollar una línea de 16 bits (los Atari ST). Cuando en 1986, tras de que la NES demostrara que el mercado del videojuego era todavía viable, ya era demasiado tarde. Nintendo tenía el 90% del mercado americano y Sega el resto. Taito, Namco, Capcom en incluso Activision, responsables de los éxitos de la 2600, tenían un contrato de exclusividad con Nintendo. Mientras que en Estados Unidos se entrega la consola con dos DeLuxe Joysticks, las versiones PAL vienen con dos gamepads al estilo de la NES, con un agujero en la cruceta para incorporar una seta de control. En 1987, al lanzarse el Atari XEGS se incluyó una pistola de luz, la Atari XG-1, que era completamente compatible con la 7800 y la 2600, debido a que se desarrolló como prototipo para la 7800. Atari lanzó cuatro juegos para la 7800 que utilizaba ese periférico. Características técnicas *'CPU' : Sally, un 6502C customizado para Atari (también usado en los XL/XE), a 1.79 MHz, que cae a 1.19 MHz cuando el chip Television Interface Adapter o el MOS Technology 6532 son accedidos. *ROM: 4 k BIOS ROM. *RAM: 4 k *'Gráficos' utiliza un chip Stella para el modo 2600 y el chip MARIA (GCC1702). Presenta un acceso DMA, lo que libera el 90% de la CPU. **Modo gráfico de 160 x 102, 16 colores de 128 (modo 2600) **Modo gráfico de 320 x 200, 16 colores de 256. *'Sonido' : controlado por el Television Interface Adapter. *'Carcasa' : mediana, en plástico negro, inclinada (29 x 22 x 4 u 8 cm, según midas en un extremo o en el otro; el doble de una 2600 Junior). En el plano inclinado presenta el slot de cartucho. En el frontal, los dos conectores de Joystick. En la trasera conector de alimentación propietario, y modulador de TV NTSC o PAL. En el centro tiene una banda plata con motivos diferentes en los equipos PAL. *'Teclado': QWERTY con 57 teclas alfanuméricas y de control y una columna a la derecha de 5 teclas, la primera rotulada HELP y las otras cuatro con diversos símbolos semigráficos. Se conectaba por el puerto de joystick #2, y con el cartucho de BASIC convertía a la 7800 en un ordenador doméstico con un puerto Atari SIO. *'Conectores de Entrada/Salida'. ** 2 tomas joystick tipo Atari. ** Slot de Cartuchos en la parte superior. ** Alimentación. ** Modulador RF. ** Conector de expansión. * Soporte ** Cartucho ROM. Revisiones Prototipos: * Atari 3600 - nombre original * Atari CX-9000 Video Computer System Producción: * Atari CX7800 - Dos puertos de joystick en el panel frontal inferior. Conector de expansión para actualizaciones y ampliaciones. Incluye de serie dos joysticks CX24 Pro-Line, fuente externa de alimentación, conmutador TV/Videojuego, cable de antena y el cartucho Pole Position II. * Atari CX7800 - Segunda revisión. Placa madre ligeramente revisada, añadiendo un cirtuito adicional de reloj. Se remueve el conector del puerto de expansión de la placa pero las señales están todavía grabadas. El escudo metálico contra interferencias todavía presenta la indentación del conector. * Atari CX7800 - Tercera revisión. Igual que la anterior pero con sólo una mancha en el escudo donde iba el puerto de expansión. * Atari 7800 PAL - incluye de serie el juego Asteroids en el interior de la consola. Dos Atari 7800 Joypad con sus setas, fuente de alimentación a 220 V AC, cable de antena, conmutador. Enlaces externos *FAQ Atari 7800 *atari7800.org *HwB - patillaje de conectores *Atari7800.com Institute For Advanced Atari Gaming Studies - Atari History Library & Web Resource *Dan B's Atari 7800 Tech Page Tech resource on 7800 *AtariAge – Comprehensive Atari 7800 Rarity Guide and information *The Atari 7800 Page *Cousin Vinnie's Atari 7800 Panoramic Froo-Froo *The Dot Eaters entry featuring the 7800 and its games *Atari 7800 Programming mailing list and links to programming information *Atari Programming Wiki *The Atari Times 7800 Area Game reviews & features *Legacy Engineering Group - Información del Remake de la 7800 (nunca comercializado) Categoría:Atari